Just in Time
by XxKyeru-TanadaxX
Summary: Sequel to "Too late." Through time, things will change. So just wait


Ha Lol haven't been on much eh? I loved reading the fanfics and I've been piled up with highschool h.w, trying to teach my siblings, and MAATTHHH! So sorry if this is...VERY LATE!

SO SEQUEL A happy sequel to my story "Too Late" by me of course coming from ADJL!

I don't own adjl or it's characters yea that's all people!

Jake had passed away on the so called happy-est or worst day of Rose's life, her wedding day. After that she couldn't find it in her heart to even marry Drake as she turned him down on a new wedding after realizing her true feelings still remained with Jake.

Each day she wondered, was this how Jake felt? To lose someone? To be useless and in pain like a lost puppy or a person without a soul? Though the pain she felt was horrible she endured it, each day led to her once again feel the same remorse and same day like a broken track replayed. Rose had wanted to feel and understand what Jake must have had to endure, how she had been the one at fault.

How because of her, he lay **dead**.

Her golden silky tresses were ugly in her eyes, her shinning blue eyes lost their shine and glow, even her skin seemed less milky as usual. But still people envied her beauty, though in her mind..No matter what she was ugly.

_Pain only grew._

There was no way out and day by day Rose had the same action of thought, the same road in which Jake had taken. Rose needed relief, to be gone of this pain, it had become unbearable sucking at her soul draining her lifeless.

_The day came._

It was a nice night out with many couples out late at night at the park or wherever talking and doing other things. Rose would only stare in envy at what she had been given but had she herself choosen the wrong boy only to lose the man in which she had killed. Sometimes Rose would come to the park waiting for Jake to come even knowing he was dead. **He never showed up**. It had been over a long time but still she had to hold on, clinging onto the fact that he was not gone.

And so on this particular night she had, had enough. The pain rushed her veins after another foolish attempt of staying at the park waiting for someone who would never show. Just as she had never shown up for him, he no longer showed up for her. It had all been too late. A mess of things some say but it was just all over.

_He was gone. Disappeared from her grasps_

Unbearable pain flooded her yet again even as she arrived home to her petit house as she entered her humble abide and rushed to the kitchen to end it all. Fear was nothing for she thought of this leave from the world as more of happyness. Bliss to be gone from this place, the horrorible souless empty thing which was claimed as life.

The knife pressed closer onwards to her wrist as she closed her eyes and began to savour this moment, no longer any regrets, no longer any fear nor pain. She would be joined with Jake and be in the place she should have been taken to, not Jake. And the dagger pressed closer..Until..She felt the blood dripping down onto the carpet and her eyes opened in surprise.

Because it was _not her _blood which was flowing out in gush like streams..But rather someone else's. Her eyes met with the orbs she had long to see again, the coal dark like black eyes that held her at her spot and drove her heart rate to be as if she had just ran a marathon.

At first she hesitated blinking her eyes to see if she was imaging things. "Was she actually dead? Why was he here? And where was here exactly?" Her thoughts and trance were broken when the older boy in front of her spoke a weak almost painful greeting "Hey..." and her eyes flickered to stare at the boy to see if she was in fact imagining things. "Yea I don't know what's going on either" he spoke as if he read her thoughts and she felt joy, joy in hearing his voice at last even if it was some dream. She had longed to hear his voice again, to feel his touch, his captivating scent. And now as he stood before her, she felt that it was a dream. Or possibly she had died already.

But it all didn't matter, what mattered at hand was that he was here. With her, right now. That was all that mattered.

Using his other hand he took the blade from Rose's hand and walked with it before putting it back where it belonged. Than he sat down and stared at the girl in front of him in an awkward silence while depicting the changes that had happened to her before he left. She stared back with wet eyes almost bursting into tears at this site, was it a joke? Had she really gone crazy?

And than she decided to cry, the tears ever so hidden leaked out as she sobbed hugging her knees, her breath shallow and hoarse, her heart broken and empty still. She was crazy, she was bloody flipping crazy. She had longed for him enough that she could even manage to imagine that he was there. Even if he was here, he would have been mad at her, hated her even. For what left was there to like?

Her train of thoughts broken as his arms wrapped around her, snaking around her waist and almost turning her body into his chest. She didn't fight it, she merely complied by burying her face into his chest even deeper and crying asking him why he had left her, and such. His replies were short simple kisses as he would press his lips against her head and mumble apologies of sorry, while stroking her back in a soothing manner and attempt to calm her down.

They were finally together, and finally things had turn out the way it was suppose to be...She was happy in his arms and he was content holding her. "I missed you..." he murmured, his lips placed against her head, inhaling the similar scent of rose's. "Don't leave," was her only possible response as she buried her head deeper against his chest, hearing his heart beat's and breathing mixed with her own.

Everything was perfect. He was back and that was all that mattered.

_**LA FIN**_

I'm done :D Lol FINALLY! EH? Review it please.


End file.
